Imperial's
by Rexwriter123
Summary: Jovan Rhillian never thought being a captain of a patrol crusier was going to be easy but he did not think he was going to climbing the ranks of the imperial navy and dealing with the Empire's most elite.
1. run in's

**Disclaimer i do not own the greatness of star wars i just invented the crew of the patrol crusier breaker**

 **also this is my first fanfic bear with me**

Chapter 1

run in's

-location- space around Mygeeto

"what in the kriffing seven hells of corillia is admiral cornerstone thinking" spoke up commander sling as the entire crew of the breaker an tarten patrol cruiser watched as a crusier and bombers toyed and started to distroy a star distroyer "I have no idea commander, lieutenant von!" captain Rhillian said. "yes captain?" the lieutenant asked. did the ion pulse missles take out the comms?" "no they did not sir" "good get in contact with admiral cornerstone" "yes captain"

"captain Rhillian why are you at this time contacting me?" cornerstone asked "admiral the rebellion crusier is going to pull a inthorian manuver while the bombers take you out" rhillian said "I dont care what manuver they are doing, dont contact me in a battle situation without something good" cornerstone snapped at him. "But sir!" Rhillian started but he realised that the admiral shut the comm off. the entire crew of the patrol crusier attempted to get the systens up and running while the enemy crusier did exactly as Rhillian said.

"Sir we got the systems online" the technician reported. " good fire at those bombers, we will let the admiral take the crusier" Rhillian said. at once every one manned their stations and the isd breaker got back into the heat of the skrimish.

Everyone was shocked when they saw the crusier and the last bomber blow up the star destroyer. "systems report" Rhillian asked "systems are at 90 percent sir" a crewmember said "good, we need to finish them all" Rhillian told his crew. they started to battle the other crusier most of the shots hiting but not all though, the last bomber got blown up in the explosion of the star distroyer. lasers hit both ships constanly and the shields blocked the hits " sir their shields are down" a officer reported "good preasure the attack and distroy them" Rhillian said "yes captain" said the officer they kept on sending volleys of lasers and finaly it went up in flames "we got them sir" said commander sling " indeed we did contact the nearest imperial station and set the coordinates to launch into hyperspace" "yes captain" sling said an officef turned ti the commander and said "commander we got a transmission comeing from corucanti for the captain" the officer said "patch it to him" the commander said "yes sir" inside the captains quaters "captain Jovan Rhillian?" "i am" "you need to report to corucanti immediately" "yes sir" jovan to the hologram saluted and he reciprocated the action, then the hologram shut off "here we go" he said to himself.

 **this is my first fanfiction like i mentioned all the way above it is probably horrible but it will get better the story is going to follow Jovan Rhillian's climb through the imperial navy and his life. if i got something wrong in here just let me know. i looked up stuff to make sure i was not geting it wrong but it can still happen thanks everyone.**


	2. back down

**-disclaimer-**

i do not own star wars just my characters

chapter two

a new turn

-Coruscanti-

"thank you for seeing me off sling" jovan said "its nothing sir i just hope you get out of this meeting in one peace" sling responded "me too" jovan said as he descended the steps he entered the halls to enter the room "sir watch yourself in there hogh command is going to brutalise you as much as you can because admiral cornerstone died" "i will try thanks sling" jovan shoke hands with sling and made his way into the room.

"i can do this i can speak to high command" jovan said to himself has he entered the round court like area "Captain jovan rhillian what happened at the skrimish, we want the full story" said the man "well sir me and admiral cornerstone was around mygeeto when we encountered the crusier and the bombers, we engaged in combat my patrol crusier got hit by ion pulse missiles we got in contact with admiral cornerstone i tried to tell him what they were going to do but he did not listen we got the crusier running and distroyed most of the bombers , one fired a missile and blew it up sir then we finished the crusier said jovan "we will converse about what we will do" the women said jovan standed there waiting for their verdict ""i am nor going to maks it"" he thought. Joan Rhillian we strip you the rank of captain for leaveing admiral cornerstone to defend against the crusier, your crusier will be passed on to a different captain, guards take him away" said the man in the center "wai.." but jovan realised that no one would listen "poltics" he muttured while he got lead through the halls to a speeder "get in the speeder" said the guard jovan got in the speeder it started right away no doubt going to prison.

-a coruscanti prison-

he got out of the speeder being led by a officer "stand in there while he process you" spoke the officer jovan entered the room standing in the small area "move"said a voice as a door opend jovan lad on the cot thinking about what he did wrong he'd hear his door unlock "dont just sit there come on" spoke a guard he got up following the guard put of the cell led to a dark room "sit" commanded the guard he sat down while the guard left the room then some one else entered the room in a pristine white uniform of a isb colonel with a white cut on tol with a white mustache he sat down on the other chair "what do you want" i asked the man "i am colonel wulf yularen of the isb i have come jovan Rhillian to offer you a deal.

 **i know it has been a long time since i updated and it is a short chaoter but i hsve thought of where i want to go with this and i think i have a driction and i got to do lots of research so wish me luck.**


End file.
